Claudette's Fiancé
by DogDrawler
Summary: Things are going great for Claudette! She's secured the relationship with her "special one," and they plan to get married soon with everyone on board! That is... for everyone except her overprotective father. They try to reason with him but find that things only get worse and worse. A plan is put together to finally figure things out, but Humphrey has own arrangements in mind...


Claudette's Fiancé by DogDrawler **(written on April 3rd to June 14th, 2018) Rated T for mature themes and graphic sequences.**

 **Twenty days before the summer solstice...**

Jasper Park... is a reserved area of land teeming with life, full of unbelievable landscapes, and dangers even yet are still not completely known. Four thousand and two hundred square miles of mostly untouched ecosystems landlocked in the magnificent Canadian Rocky Mountains. From the great horned owl that scans the ground for field mice to the earthworms charging though the moist soils in search of fungi, what still stands as the most dominant action that keeps Jasper's activity going is none other than... sex.

Eventually Claudette's desire to mate with Fleet got the better of her. Even before entering the den on that erotic evening, Claudette could already see the tiny little pawprints in the mud puddles, smell the milk that soaked their smooth youthful lips, and hear the high-pitched howls and rowdy yips that bounced off the walls. But for now, she had to settle with the irregular but charming squirming that she found cuddly in her enlarged stomach. The Alpha would smile every time a kick occurred. The pure innocence of the unborn kept her joyous and intrigued. On some nights, she would lay on her back, preventing her sleep, to look down and stare at them with admiration and awe. If she could, she would curve her chest forward to place one of her ears down and listen through the layers of skin and tissue to hear their feeble little heartbeats among her thundering own.

As a strange manifestation, the lives inside of her produced a significant amount of maturity for Claudette, something many of her peers claimed she lacked. Perhaps the supreme obligation she had acquired was enough to finally calm her usually grandiloquent manner. Ironically, this change didn't surprise Fleet much. Although he had once called her 'belligerent' and even became so sick of her impetuous nature that he denounced their relationship, he felt an undeniable connection with her, almost like he knew this would be a result of her conception.

Fleet was particularly loving his fiancée. Ever since the Great Wolf Games many moon cycles ago when they were still technically pups, he suspected there was something special about her. At first, he decided to pay no mind. Winning the Games for the prestigious Northern Pack was more important. At least that's what his farther, Nars, lead him to believe. But Claudette had taught him over time that there was something simply charismatic about doing a competition for fun and not for the ego of what you represent. He could see that her charm could inspire others, including himself. Tying the Games remained as a symbol of how powerful of an Alpha she would become. Even then, he suspected she had a radiant future.

He began to think that keeping in touch with Stinky and Runt before the Moonlight Howl might've been the greatest decision of his life. It certainly changed him... for better or worse. But he considerably didn't care about his changes. All he wanted was to give Claudette the most jubilant time. He had no one else to impress, to enthuse, or really love aside from his small family. Despite his high popularity in the North, true friends were difficult to find. And the longer he stayed away from his homeland, the less association he had with it—not that it mattered anymore... Claudette was everything to him now. He was once her crush, boyfriend, even ex-boyfriend, and now he will soon be her mate. However, most importantly, he was soon going to be a farther to many beautiful pups. And that meant the whole world to him.

* * *

 **Fleet's Point of View**

"Outta' the way fellas!" I yelled. The wolves ahead of us began to scatter. Some of them, who just came outside to bask in the afternoon sunlight, quickly reversed course and headed to the shade of their dens. All attention was on us as I happily announced the news in my unapologetic urgency. "Pups on the way! Move!"

With my front legs I continued to push Claudette who laid on her back on a slab of wood. The haphazard edges started to painfully sink into my paws as we advanced over the wet grass. I guess I never thought the Pack Healers' Den for She-wolves would be so far away. Claudette needed her family physician and a doula right away! The pups seemed to be wasting no time.

"Slow down a bit, hun," my fiancée cooed, looking back at me. Her gaze convinced me to decelerate.

"Sorry."

"Excited much?"

"You have no idea," I replied, shaking my head.

"Just know, whatever happens... I love you."

"Aww..." I reached in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek inches from one of her trademark curls of her mane. "I don't think you realize how happy I am. I mean... we've been through so much now. And it's all been leading up to this."

"Pfft, don't get me started."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what the heck are we even doing."

"Well, as far as our offspring is concerned. We knew exactly what we were doing."

"Oh, yes, of course." I nodded in agreement.

"And one thing I must say."

"Hm?"

"If by some chance they have... umm... defects. We must educate them very well how special they are."

"With or without deformities, they're all special no matter what."

"Yes. Very true."

We continued to press forward. As an Alpha, I was trained relentlessly. Even though pushing Claudette was no walk in the park, I knew I could handle it. In the North, I pushed boulders, charged through mud, and attempted to climb trees. Unlike other packs, we were taught how to hunt moose, the most dangerous ungulate to pursue. I've hunted countless of them before the famine developed, and I would do it again if needed. I won't stop for anything. I promised myself I would never receive food from another wolf unless absolutely necessary. I was gonna hunt the old-fashioned way: by myself like a dedicated mate should. And with the tremendous... *clears throat* I mean... considerable weight of Claudette that I felt through the muscles all over my body, the challenge of this responsibility of taking care of beautiful new life was something upon me that I laughed at and said: ha, nice try Universe.

 **At the Pack Healers' den for She-Wolves...**

We came in a frenzy. The pack healers seemed to not have many patients, so our arrival appeared to spook them. I told them about the sudden contractions, and they brought her to the delivery room that was deeper in the cave a.k.a the off-limits place to soon-to-be fathers. I laid in distress in the waiting room near the entrance of the den and began to think frantically. I remembered a few weeks ago when Claudette asked me if I wanted the delivery to be in the North. I expressed to her that I figured the healers in the Grand Pack would be more qualified since the population in the North was nowhere near as explosive; healers here simply had more experience with so many births happening in this area. I wasn't sure if the study of healing was taught any different across our borders, but bringing my fiancée here seemed like the smarter thing to do. Besides, Claudette is the one about to go through the pain of her life. Only makes sense to make her comfortable in her own home where her friends and family reside. Heck, even her grandmother, Eve, is a monumental healing pioneer.

After a few minutes passed, a grey she-wolf healer came to me with a grin. I stood up and dusted off my shoulders.

"You're the father, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is something wrong?"

"No, not all, sir. It's just the 'contractions' you mentioned were not uterine contractions."

"What? Then what's going on?"

"I had asked how bad it was hurting, and she said there was no real pain. I thought that was weird, so I asked her where she felt the contractions, and she pointed at her upper abdomen. Now, I'm no expert on gastroenterology, but it appears to me her stomach merely rumbled."

"Ohh..." I nodded while trying not to smile. I, of course, failed at that. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt so embarrassed. "Ha... so... false alarm?"

"Heh, heh. If you can even call it that. I'd just advise that you make sure she's fed adequately."

"Ha, indeed. I'm sorry we made such a scene."

"No biggie. At least we're awake, right?" I nodded again. "She's still very much ready to birth, so keep your senses peeled. She looks healthy, so I'm sure you guys will have a fantastic family."

"Thank you, ma'am. Do you think it's a good time to keep her in here until the real contractions start coming?"

"I don't think it's quite necessary at this point, but the decision's all yours."

"Okay. I guess we'll go back. Should we go through the discharge process?"

"Ha, ha. No need. You guys came in so fast, we didn't have the time to mark her in."

"Wow."

"I'll go get her now."

I saw my fiancée, her tummy almost touching the ground, come out with a huge smile. We then hugged and embraced each other's company as usual. On the bright side of all this, this would make quite a funny family brunch convo.

I suppose the time when our offspring would come could very well be any time. I imagined them, after being born and walking about, trying to compete for our attention, and then want nothing to do with us whenever me and my future mate would display affection. Ha, ha. Parenting is so weird. In fact, now that I think about it, I wonder what names we should give them. I also wonder which pups will end up as Alphas and which ones as Omegas. So much to think about in such a short time. It almost made me dizzy.

We exited the healers' place en route to the den I now shared with Claudette on Mt. Victory. Around us, wolves presented disappointed looks, like they knew, as soon they saw the she-wolf next to me, that it was false alarm. I guess our relationship has engrossed the pack. It kinda reminded me back home. People used to cheer my name a lot whenever I was a part of the special union of Alphas known as the Northern Task Force. But what made this fame different was that I was getting involved with a royal family, the group of wolves closely related to the pack leader. Earlier, I had to show work for my fame. Now, it just naturally flourishes. All I had to do was just live life. Nonetheless, though, as time goes on, and I grow older, I've cared less and less about my exposure. I just want to love who I love.

We walked at a gradual pace around the den grounds, our paws feeling better on the softer grass of the vicinity. Then, out of nowhere, a plethora of panting could be heard. We soon noticed Runt coming to us, running down the mountain. He had leaves stuck to his fur. For what reason? I didn't want to know. Claudette and I looked at each other. What could this Omega possibly want, especially while looking so ridiculous?

"Sis'! Sis'!" he shouted.

"What is it, bro?"

"Mom and Dad. They want us for something. I don't what, but I think it's super important and stuff."

"Where are they?"

"They're in Grandpa Winston's den. C'mon!"

I could tell Claudette was disturbed by the idea of me and my soon-to-be father-in-law being in the same room. Claudette's father did not approve of our relationship nor support our upcoming marriage. Normally, we'd try to avoid him, but it seemed the Omega had rather made himself the one who'd be distant. The last time I saw him, Stinky had sorta put him in his place, and I knew that memory would revisit him if he saw me again. I, as expected, was ready to endure any possible confrontation for my loved one's sake, but was he? We all knew this would have to be addressed at some point, but I was optimistic. Surely, her father wouldn't want to miss his only daughter's marriage, right?

Winston and Eve's den was also on Mt. Victory, but unlike where we lived which was near the summit, they settled close to the base where the majority of the Western population happen to reside. Obviously, that wasn't a coincidence. After Stinky took power, they wanted to remain close to the Westerns whom they've known for so long. They were pure pack wolves, but family was their true heart. That fact I could even see now as we entered the den greeted by a somber tone from the wolves who were already inside. Looking back at Claudette, I knew something was not right. An unforgettable stench was present.

In a corner, Eve was sobbing while Kate and another wolf named Hutch tended to her. Stinky was sitting next to a wall with Humphrey. Both looked saddened but had an expression that suggested they had come to grips with reality. Runt walked to his older brother to ask for an explanation.

"What happened?"

"Grandpa Winston... has passed away..." Stinky replied. A wave of grief flowed through us. Although I definitely didn't know Winston personally, he was, no doubt, a highly important figure, not only to the royal family but to the entire pack. Claudette beside me fell to the ground and seemed prepared to weep. I motioned her to retain her fortitude, but the poise had already left.

"Who did it?!"

"Sweetie, please," I spoke softly.

"No, Fleet! I must know!"

"Sis', calm down," said Stinky. "I had Hutch look for signs of foul play. No one did it. It was natural causes."

"Natural causes my butt! Mom, doesn't this look weird?" Kate lifted her head to reveal tears soaked through half her mane. Eyes were still closed.

"Please, hun... Not now," she muttered while shaking her head. I could feel Kate's pain. The thought of losing a parent.

My mother died from birthing me and Magril. For the longest time we thought one of my father's female friends was our mother, but when he told us not long before we entered Alpha School that our real mother had been dead for a while, it devastated me. At the time, my father was really obsessed with making me the perfect Northern Alpha, and he thought telling me before Alpha School would toughen me up. I guess in hindsight he was right. It did... However the pain haunted me for moons to come. But unlike me, Kate definitely knew her late parent. It was clear that Winston's body had been removed before me, Claudette, and Runt arrived, and I was sure from how rattled she was that a stricken Kate saw his lifelessness.

I tried comforting Claudette as best as I could. A chilling atmosphere was advancing, and she was shuddering.

"I would know if this was murder," said Eve, leaving the corner. It appeared she had regained her composure. "First of all, he would tell me if he had enemies. He would never keep secrets from me. I'm one hundred percent certain with that. Secondly, I'll admit that his health was declining recently. We never talked about it, but it was. I should've said something, but I trying to be respectful..."

"If it was natural causes, I don't think there's anything we could've done given his age," said Humphrey.

"Shut up before I rip the tongue out your throat!" Eve snarled. "I could've saved him... I swear on the stars above, I could have! *sigh* Ironically, we both went to sleep as normal. I saw in his body language serenity. And it was still there when I awoke... and he didn't..."

"The important thing is that he lived a full life. That's more than what I could say for probably most wolves." said Stinky. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be thinking his passing had anything to do with you."

"Yeah, Grandma Eve. Things will be alright," added Runt. He gave her a hug along with his mother.

"Thank you all. *sigh* You're right..."

"I promise I will set up the best ceremony for him. It will be held the day after tomorrow," the pack leader declared.

"The day after tomorrow?" said Claudette. "But isn't that the same day as our wedding?"

"Yes. I'm postponing it." We looked at each other once more. We were distraught by the sudden news, but at least we understood why. It would be inappropriate to have a royal funeral after a royal wedding.

"What will be the new date?" I asked.

"I'll think about it. I've been getting reports from the birds that the weather in a couple days time doesn't look good. Once I receive more conclusive information, I'll inform you guys on whatever comes up."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, bro." said Claudette.

"Don't mention it. Clearly, now is not the time yet for celebration. It is the time for mourning. I will have to give an announcement to the pack."

"Before you do that, I have an idea," said Runt. "Let us howl a private song for him."

"A song?"

"Just between us. A song only we know, just to show that we in particular, loved him, and we'll always miss him. His family."

"Not a bad idea," said Kate.

"Alright," said Stinky. "Why not."

We all made a big circle inside the den. I didn't know the song they were going to howl, so I stayed quiet while everybody gave their respect to Winston. While touching each other's paws, they lifted their heads up to croon a heartfelt number.

 **(Howling Begins)**

 **You were everything**

 **Oh, you were always something**

 **Oh, why did you have to go?**

 **Oh, why did you have to leave us?**

 **Oh, it hurts**

 **Without you, it burns**

 **. . .**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **When can I see you...? Oh...**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo...**

 **When can I see you today? Oh...**

 **When can I See You?**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...**

 **. . .**

 **I will always remember you**

 **I will always remember how you helped me through**

 **But, you are still alive**

 **Forever in all of us**

 **Oh, it hurts**

 **But, you are worth it**

 **. . .**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **When can I see you...? Oh...**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo...**

 **When can I see you today? Oh...**

 **When can I See You?**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...**

 **. . .**

 **Oh, your smile**

 **Oh, it's been a while**

 **I wish I could see it one more time**

 **I wish you we didn't have to cry**

 **Oh, why did you have to go?**

 **Oh, why did you have to leave us?**

 **Oh, you were something special**

 **Oh, you were something cheerful**

 **. . .**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **When can I see you...? Oh...**

 **When can I see you...?**

 **ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo...**

 **When can I see you today? Oh...**

 **When can I See You?**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...**

 **(Howling Ends)**

Afterwards, me and Claudette left the den politely. I decided to take her on a morning stroll throughout the territory to cheer her up. We walked to a pretty location next to the Grand Lake and continued to watch the sky change with the sunset. The clouds all around us had unusual colors. I managed to make my fiancée smile when I directed her attention to an golden cloud that was shaped like a pup. I was convinced a pup that had Claudette's golden fur was in our future. I mean, how could it not be? A color that gorgeous had been within the family for generations.

I noticed that part of her mane was disfigured from her sobbing. I licked my paws and attempted to fix it, but I was interrupted by another wolf nearby. To my surprise, it was Stinky. I bowed my head and lowered my tail.

"Sorry if I bother you guys, there's just something I wanna share."

"What is it?" said Claudette.

"It's about Dad... and the marriage. I just wanna say that after you guys left, he's been trying to persuade me to postpone the marriage ceremony as much as possible."

"Ughhh."

"Usually, I would try to respond to something like this, but I figured it would be smart if you guys go and reason with him. We need to clear the air with this. I'm not asking him to agree, but rather at least respect and accept the fact that you guys are forever together. I feel if we don't alleviate the tension, it's only gonna get worse and worse."

"I see. Go and talk to him? What if it doesn't work?" I said.

"Well... promise me you won't leave him until it does. I know our dad can be a stick in the mud, but, trust me, he's actually one of the least judgement wolves out there. He just has a weird animus towards you guys being a thing. I don't quite understand it, but if I was able to change your mind, Fleet, then you guys can surely change the mind of an Omega."

"We'll go."

"No," said Claudette firmly. "I'll go. I should go by myself. Bringing you, sweetie, will only trigger him to be stubborn. I can reason with him."

"I think it's imperative I come too. Your father needs to fully realize that we're together and that nothing in his power can separate us. If he can't fight us, he'll join us so to speak."

"Oh, I'm sure he's already realizing it... because of this!" With her paw, she pointed at her full belly. She had a good point.

"Well, how about this: I'll walk with you to his place, but when we get there I'll just hang back and listen while you two are conversing. I'll disguise my scent so he won't know I'm near."

"Sounds like a plan," said Stinky.

 **Later, at Humphrey and Kate's Den...**

We wasted no time getting there. Me and my partner really wanted some alone time together so we hurried across the forest. Sure enough, Humphrey was alone in the den he shared with Kate. As intended, I stayed close behind in the bushes as Claudette continued forward. Humphrey took a while to notice her, but once he did he frowned. Did he know this was coming?

"Dad..."

"Hi, Claudette."

"We need to talk. It's the moose in the room." I could hear her father give out a sigh of distress. "Listen. I'm not doing what I'm doing because I want to rebel. I'm doing this because I love him and I have a right to."

"But why him?"

"Why him? Maybe if you actually met him, Dad, you'd understand. He's so caring and affectionate and loving in every sense of the word. And he can protect me. He loves me."

"I thought he didn't? When you asked him in the healers' den that one time, he clearly stated he didn't."

"He did say that... but he didn't mean it. It was not long after I put him through all that pain with the bees, so he wasn't thinking straight... kinda' like how you aren't right now."

"You shouldn't even be dating, period! You're too young to date!"

"It's too late now anyway! So stop saying we're 'dating' 'cause we're not! We're frickin' engaged, Dad! Time doesn't stop for you. Soon, you're going to be a grandpa just like Winston... And Winston did not like you and Mom's relationship at first, but he knew it was the right thing to do despite it being so unorthodox. In fact, this should be way easier 'cause me and Fleet are the same rank. What do you have to complain?

"Me and your mother waited two human years before we had pups..."

"Well, sorry, Dad, if an apology's what you want. Not everybody is as patient as you guys. We're an Alpha couple; we make our own decisions. And things are irreversibly in the works so why fight us any longer? Just a waste of energy."

"FLEET IS A DANGER TO YOU!" he exploded. I had never seen an Omega so mad.

"My mate would never hurt me! I don't know what's going on, Dad, but you need to figure it out!"

"You need to open your eyes and see the problem in front of you! He's malicious, and he will take advantage of you! Wolves like him, they don't deserve you!"

"Well, maybe you don't deserve to come to my wedding!" Humphrey's face relaxed in a split second before clenching back up.

"Fine!"

Breathing heavily, Claudette stared into his blue eyes. They stayed locked for about a minute. Claudette then left the area, passing by me.

"I thought we were gonna stay until he cooperates?" I whispered to her.

"It's okay. He won't be coming to our wedding not matter what."

 **Two days later...**

Almost the entire pack congregated at the Ceremonial Valley, the same place where Stinky was announced as pack leader. It was fitting seeing as we were remembering the life and legacy of a former pack leader. In front of the large mass of wolves was a giant boulder known as the Speaking Rock. We waited patiently for the wolves close to Winston to give their eulogies. Eventually, I saw the pack leader step up to the boulder. He had already announced to the pack two days ago that Winston had passed. The pack, especially in the West, became very somber. Many loved Winston. A lot knew he was growing old and thought his passing was impending, but the fact that it finally happened still shook.

"Good morning my fellow packmates," said Stinky. "As you know from the day before yesterday, a wolf who goes by the name of Winston has passed. He was more than a grandfather to me but a friend. When I was a pup, I always dreamed of becoming the best pack leader I could be. At the time, I knew nothing much about his incredible past, just that he was my down-to-Earth grandpa. He would visit my parents' den a lot just to say hi, and he would politely ask how we were all doing. Me and my siblings would tell him stories, and he would listen and joke. We enjoyed each other's company. One time I told him about a nightmare I had where I was leading a pack out of a sudden natural disaster, and I asked what he would do if death was inevitable, and he said, 'If you can't escape, stay with your pack until the very end. Hug them and cherish their last moments. A howl wouldn't hurt either.' That is what he told me, and it still shapes my time as pack leader today. He taught me that my sole duty was to the pack. He cared so much about his packmates. We know it. Most of us here have seen his generosity and benevolence one way or another, but some of you may not know his story, so I will direct you to his lifelong mate. May I present... my grandmother... Eve."

We gave a round of applause. Eve came from behind Stinky and took her place on the Speaking Rock.

"Hello everybody. I'm Eve. His mate... This was really hard for me... I've known Winston since we were pups. We always used to playfully debate when our very first meeting was, but I believe it was when he first came to the Pack Healers' den for Males that it occurred. I was there receiving some early training with my superiors. He happened to have an accident of some sort and came in, and they assigned me to him. I don't remember what exactly was wrong with him, but it was not that bad. A mild physical injury, I think. I didn't know he was the son of a pack leader yet, but nonetheless... when I first talked to him, we instantly had a connection. And it's been nothing but more and more love ever since. Winston is the son of Ross, the Western pack leader before him, and the grandson of Joseph, the founder of the Western Pack. My mate was named after his mother, Winslet, who died not long after he was born. Although I never met her, I was convinced he took most of her personality. He was nothing like his dad. Ross was a bit of a stiff grump. He trained Winston very hard. Oftentimes during breaks, I would play with him. Oh, how I miss those times. It was so worth it. My top happiest moments will always be with him and they'll continue to be forever. Together we created two magnificent pups who then brought us three magnificent grandpups with great-grandpups on the way as we speak. Along the way, with his late friend, Tony, he set out a path for peace by finally reuniting the East and West in addition to solving the Alpha and Omega pair issue between my daughter and her mate. He didn't do it because of personal reasons; he did it because it was the right thing to do. He put the pack before himself. Even in spirit, he continues to thrive. I couldn't be more proud of him. Thank you so much, honey!"

We gave a second round of applause for Eve. Her daughter, Kate, climbed up the rock. I could see her eye Humphrey who sat directly in front of me two rows ahead. I noticed he was constantly wiping his face. It surprised me to find that he was actually shedding tears. Hmm...

"Hi my fellow Alphas and Omegas. I am Kate, firstborn of Winston. From the beginning, my dad loved me and my sister. If you've never met him in real life, know that there was at least one word that described him: delightful. Sure, he could be tough when he needed to be—that was his job—but on the inside, he was quite soft and charming. He cared very deeply about us. I remember when he took me on a tour throughout the Western territory and first showed me what caribou looked like. Of course I was really young and dumb, so I naturally became really scared of the creatures. Terrified me so much that I was doubtful I would ever become a hunter or an athlete. But my dad did something unexpected that I would never forget: he left me there alone with one. And what I mean by that is not that he wasn't watching me and keeping me safe, but that he was simply isolating me to the caribou. He whispered and said to me, 'Look. Look at the caribou.' The caribou turned his head and saw me, and, immediately, he ran away. I was confused. I asked my dad what was going on and he explained. He said, 'See? That proves you will be a great hunter. Even though you're tiny compared to him, he's more frightened by you than you are to him. You are a wolf and nothing else. Know your place with nature.' It changed me. A few moons later, I would go on to win the Great Wolf Games for that year, the first win by the Western Region in countless years. All thanks to my dad who lead us to victory, the same way he lead us to peace and reunification. He was my best friend, my best coach, my best Alpha instructor, and, to me, the greatest father there ever was. I miss you Dad, but I know you're peaceful. You've been with us longer than most wolves yet we miss you dearly. Thank you so frickin' much for making our lives ever brighter and ever happier!"

A third round of applause was given. After that, Stinky returned and announced that the royal burial had begun. Following the pack leader, we marched across the territory to a sacred location in the farthest reaches of the Grand Pack. It was known as the Graveyard of Kings, famous for its perpetual thick mist and untainted perfectly green grass. Stones marked the spot of a deceased pack leader. In an area near a tree lied the grave of Winston father, Ross. Next to the grave, a large hole was dug. Winston was to be buried beside his father. While howling our sorrows, a number of wolves came carrying Winston's body on their backs. The body was completely covered with vines and leaves. It was lowered into the hole and Stinky himself pushed all the dirt in until the grave was complete. I hugged Claudette the entire time.

"May he rest in peace among the stars," he proclaimed.

On our way back to our den, we were impeded by Humphrey of all wolves. He appeared sad and came to us with a clearly solemn tone.

"Dad?" said Claudette.

"I'm so sorry... about what I said. Everything. I've been thinking about what you mentioned about Winston, how he accept me and your mom. I'm just so sorry for being so stubborn. You're right; it's uncharacteristic of me. Also... I'd never want to miss my little girl's wedding..."

"Umm... I dont know what to say..."

"No need. I want to make it up for you guys... This afternoon... come logsled with me. It will be fun! Just us three."

"Umm... I don't know..." Claudette looked to me for a second opinion. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin this. I was open to it. Why not. It seems Humphrey was being remarkably genuine. I smiled.

"Sure. I could use some excitement."

"We Omegas consider Winston one of the kindest leaders we've ever known. He appreciated the good in just having plain ol' fun. Let's dedicate this to him!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Claudette. She gave her father a cozy hug. Advancing the bliss, I joined them, surprising Humphrey. It was the first time we had physical contact with each other. The tears in his blue eyes began to dry.

 **Later...**

We followed Humphrey to the more mountainous areas of the Western Region. Neither me or Claudette had ever gone logsleding before. Humphrey had invented the practice years ago, and it had grown in popularity ever since. Even Omegas in the Northern Pack were picking it up. Some even talked of adding it as an event in the Great Wolf Games. Regardless, we had no idea had to steer a sled down a slope, but we figured Humphrey might oblige. I just hoped it was as fun as it looked.

We hiked up a broad hill. At the top was what I assumed to be one of Humphrey's friends. Next to him was a logboard sitting on a mound of dirt.

"Hey Mooch!"

"Ayy, Humphrey! You wanted me here?"

"Yes. This is my daughter. You've met her before."

"So weird seeing her so grown up."

"I know. And this is her fiancé, Fleet. You might remember him."

"Oh, yeahhh! Northerner, right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"What brings you guys here?"

"We're gonna take a few rides down this path. Just some bonding. That's all. They're newbies by the way."

"First timers?! Ohhh, I'll go get the sled!" Mooch went over to the logboard and pushed it to the edge of the slope. "Here, just hop in." Claudette got in first and sat down in the front. I got in behind her and Humphrey hopped in behind me. Suddenly, the logboard started to shake and creak. All three of us turned our heads around. Mooch was attempting to fit in behind Humphrey.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"What's it look like? I'm getting in."

"Oh, sorry Mooch. You can't. Since these are newbies, I have to use the lightweight logs for a calmer ride. You're too big for this."

"Aww..."

"Don't worry. Just keep an eye on us, okay?"

"Okay..." Mooch stepped off. Humphrey turned his attention to us.

"Alright guys. I will initiate the sliding. Fleet, when I say go, join me. It helps a lot when more than one wolf steers." With his back legs, he pushed the log down the slope and we immediately felt the rush of wind. "Go!" I stuck my back left paw out the left side and pushed. The Omega took the right side.

"Oh, my gosh, this is so fast!" said Claudette. "But exhilarating!" The slope began to level, but our first obstacle came into view: a bulky tree.

"Leave the turning up to me." Humphrey moved to the left and stuck his paw into the ground, causing the front end of the log to point leftwards. We avoided the tree. Then a cliff was in sight. "Push really hard now!" We trusted and trusted. I realized we were about to make a jump. And it was no small jump.

"We're not gonna make it!"

"Don't underestimate it. The angle of the slope just makes it seem that we're going slow."

Sure enough, we hit the ramp and the log briefly flew into the air before landing on a soft patch of dandelions. I was shocked that our landing was smooth. I guess physics is different than what I thought.

"Wowww."

"Okay. The hard part is over," said Humphrey. "Mostly straight and smooth from here on out. Enjoying it?"

"Not bad," I said, nodding my head. "Takes a while to catch your breath."

"So you do this all the time, Dad?" Claudette asked.

"Probably every two or three days, yes. This slope is nothing compared to the inclines me and Mooch ride. We constantly push ourselves, going steeper and steeper. We're thinking about having a logsled trip to one of the Hole Mountains which are thousands of feet high. Rides there could possibly last thirty minutes!"

"That's crazy!"

"Hey, you both wanna see a trick?"

"Sure," we both said. Humphrey quickly stood up from his position and rocked his legs back and forth. The log rocked correspondingly. He did it more violent until something let loose, and we starting spinning. I was beginning to feel really nauseated. I couldn't keep my head up with the sun and clouds racing across my vision repeatedly. But Claudette was completely rejuvenated. She stood up out of elation and hollered wildly. Well... if she's happy then I'm at least glad I came.

"WHOOOO! YEAHHHHH! Go, Dad!"

"Watch this!" The Omega spun us even faster as we careened down. We were getting closer to the end. Spring leaves and sticks commenced to fly every which way in the air, and I felt them brush against my skin. It hurt like I was being bitten fleas. The smell of wood pervaded our surroundings to which I then sneezed. Humphrey, in a strange manner, managed to stand on two legs on the logboard and make some sort of pose that reminded me of a human. It was so strange. I couldn't help but laugh.

The log then began to bump intensely. Humphrey swiftly got down and stopped us from spinning, resuming our gentle ride. My senses regained full control, and I heard Mooch from the top of the hill give out a long howl of celebration. Claudette's father stood up one more time and faced backwards. He gave an even louder howl to playfully challenge Mooch's. I looked in front of me and saw a rock protruding from the ground ahead. I proceeded to get Humphrey's attention, for he was the only one who knew how to steer this thing.

...But before something could happen, our log turned slightly to the left and the rock effectively sliced right through the middle from the side, splitting the log in two! The larger front end with Claudette disconnected from the rest and since she had the heavier half, we slowed down while she sped up.

"NO!" I yelled. I leaped out to reach her but she escaped at the last second and I plummeted into the ground, scrapping my chest and the skin underneath my muzzle. The log part with Humphrey subsequently slammed into my body and we both tumbled. Further down the slope, Claudette veered dangerously to the left and collided into a pile of mossy rocks near a stream.

I got up in an instant and sprinted to Claudette. She laid face down on the pile. Saliva from her mouth splattered all over the rock where her face rested. With her father, I pulled her out from the sunken place and examined her.

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." she assured.

"*sigh* I don't see any blood. Thank goodness."

"Whoo! Let's do that again."

"Umm... Let's not."

"I'm so sorry guys!" said Humphrey. "I swear accidents are rare. I'll go get some meat if you need it!"

"It's fine," I told him. "It happens."

We helped my fiancée stand back on all fours, but it seemed she could hold her own okay. Claudette was tough. However, my positive thoughts were cut short when we saw her suddenly drop to the ground.

"Ughhh..."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I questioned.

"I don't know... My back legs just feel weak. Ooooo... oh, gosh. The pain is setting in!"

"What?! What happened? Did you hit your legs when you went into the rocks?"

"Nooo... sweetie... it's them... the pups! They're coming!"

"The pups?! Oh, shoot! Claudette's in labor!"

"Pups?! Goodness gracious!" said Humphrey. "We need to take her to the healers' place now!"

"Yes, we need to hurry!"

"Mooch!" he called. "Get down here!"

"Why do we need him?"

"'Cause he's big enough to carry her with ease."

"He's too far away. We don't have time!"

"He's not walking down, Fleet!" That's when it hit me.

The hill rumbled as Mooch rode his logboard down at exceptional speed. Within five minutes, he arrived.

"What's the problem, dog?" he asked.

"My daughter's in labor. We need to get her to the Pack Healers' Den for She-wolves!"

"Wait, she was pregnant? I thought she was just... you know... chunky."

"Yes, Mooch, she's pregnant... Now come on! You have to carry her."

Mooch lowered himself, and we helped Claudette climb on his back. We then raced to the healers. Along the way, I held her paw. The contractions were just gonna get worse, and she was about to experience something extraordinary.

 **Later...**

I sat patiently again in the waiting room. My paws covered my face. I didn't know if this was normal but a number of healers went into the delivery room. Claudette had been in labor for hours now. I was just very agitated by the fact that fatherhood was around the corner. You never seem ready for the time when something you've always wanted happens. It just hits you... I waited there... trying to smile. This is supposed to be a happy time after all. My gorgeous sons or daughter were entering this world. And I wanted to share every last minute with them.

Humphrey had left to tell Kate and the others about the labor. I assumed they were coming. I was so thankful to this pack. After the death of Winston, they seemed to pull together with incredible kindness. No wonder Claudette turned out the way she did. I surely loved my dear she-wolf. True words to describe her were impossible to invent. I decided to howl a song about her to pass the time. If I couldn't be in the room to offer physical support, I might as well offer spiritual support.

 **(Howling Begins)**

 **Her dear complexion astounds me**

 **My fears lesson around her**

 **What compares to her charity?**

 **What flares more than her words?**

 **Did high heaven summon light?**

 **To blind me up so I am humble?**

 **She works hard all day and night**

 **And for that I'm so thankful**

 **. . .**

 **She nothing but a dream**

 **Nothing but a dream**

 **And she beyond what it seems**

 **Beyond what it seems**

 **She takin' breath outta' me**

 **Breath outta' me**

 **And she beyond everything**

 **Beyond everything**

 **Oh, she can be old**

 **She can be old**

 **I know, I know**

 **Oh, I love her, though**

 **Oh, I love her, though**

 **I know, I know**

 **She above it all**

 **She above it all**

 **I know, I know**

 **She beyond it all**

 **She beyond it all**

 **. . .**

 **Beyond her face**

 **Beyond her face**

 **I wonder what's more**

 **I wonder what's more**

 **Will I ever find anymore inside her**

 **Inside her**

 **Her greatness transcends the greatest and if I gave her up**

 **If gave her up**

 **I am shameless**

 **I am shameless**

 **And without love without love**

 **. . .**

 **She nothing but a dream**

 **Nothing but a dream**

 **And she beyond what it seems**

 **Beyond what it seems**

 **She takin' breath outta' me**

 **Breath outta' me**

 **And she beyond everything**

 **Beyond everything**

 **Oh, she can be old**

 **She can be old**

 **I know, I know**

 **Oh, I love her, though**

 **Oh, I love her, though**

 **I know, I know**

 **She above it all**

 **She above it all**

 **I know, I know**

 **She beyond it all**

 **She beyond it all**

 **. . .**

 **Some others don't know what they have**

 **I'm among them but I aim to grasp**

 **A vast wealth of imagination**

 **In herself**

 **Im too impatient**

 **She's worth beyond the Earth**

 **She may be too much to learn**

 **Complex and diverse**

 **But i love that about her**

 **. . .**

 **She nothing but a dream**

 **Nothing but a dream**

 **And she beyond what it seems**

 **Beyond what it seems**

 **She takin' breath outta' me**

 **Breath outta' me**

 **And she beyond everything**

 **Beyond everything**

 **Oh, she can be old**

 **She can be old**

 **I know, I know**

 **Oh, I love her, though**

 **Oh, I love her, though**

 **I know, I know**

 **She above it all**

 **She above it all**

 **I know, I know**

 **She beyond it all**

 **She beyond it all**

 **(Howling Ends)**

I was about to howl another song when the same healer I met from a couple days ago came to me. The expression on her face was bittersweet. I also took note that her paws and chest were wet, almost like she cleaned herself with lots of water. I thought that was odd. I wondered why.

"Hi, again."

"Hello," I responded.

"I need to talk to you outside."

"Okay." We headed out the den and sat near the entrance. "What's up?"

"Something has happened..."

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"*sigh* Look... this isn't easy for me to say... and this isn't going to be easy to take in no matter what... so I'm going to just tell it to you plainly. This is the truth... and sometimes these things happen..."

My heart slipped into my throat. I knew exactly what she meant... the pups had defects... but it was okay... I was ready to deal with it. No pups gets left behind. I will care for them with every muscle in my body to make sure they live a decent life. They deserve that much. That's all I want... I mean, not me... us... That's all we want. We're both strong Alphas. We can do it!

"It's okay," I said to her. "If there's any defects or disabilities. We can handle it. We don't treat them any lesser."

"Umm, sir. Your pups don't have defects... Unfortunately, they didn't survive the labor..."

"What...?"

"I'm so sorry, sir... We did the best we could. But they didn't make it..."

I collapsed. My legs and paws weakened and the warmth of my body escaped. I leaned against the external walls of the den. My heartbeat did nothing but dominate the sound in my ears. When all became quiet and there was a pause in the noise of nature—birds chirping and leaves rustling—I cried... I cried so severely as if it meant something... as if somehow I could be teleported to another place where I wouldn't feel this agony that paralyzed me. But no... I sat there, my heart clawed out of my chest and eaten by darkness. Was this reality...? Was I even alive? A tragedy of this magnitude was so close to me, I could taste the torment. I breathed so fast, my entire mouth became dusty and the smell of my breath nonexistent. I was not aware that I had never experienced true loss. But this was far... FAR more than a loss. I felt something was ruthlessly expunged and any remains that would prevail were thrown back at me as an utter disgrace. These pups were literally me... And I lost them before I could even say hi...

The doula went and gave me a hug.

"I'm here if you need help..." I shoved her away and shook my head.

"How did this happen?!" I barked.

"We aren't too sure. What we know is that a lot blood exited her uterus. An almost dangerous amount withdrew, in fact... All the pups were stillborn. Some of them had sustained serious injuries. When we examined her closer, we saw that the uterine wall was slightly ruptured, possibly due to trauma. It appeared recent."

"Trauma?"

"Has she been been in a fight or experienced any harsh movements within the last twenty-four hours?" I thought for a second. The truth struck me like lightening.

"A few hours ago, we went logsleding and had an accident. She fell and hit a pile of rocks. Only a few minutes later, her labor began..."

"Ohh... Oh, my... That is umm... that is very unfortunate... Again, I'm sorry... Maybe next year you guys can try agai... Hey! Where are you going?!" I ran outta' her sight. I knew exactly where to frickin' go...

 **Later...**

I stormed into the den of Claudette's parents. Humphrey was there alone, looking through a pile of bones next to the back wall.

"Fleet! What are you doing here? Did the pups already come?" I ran to him, grabbed whatever was left of his scruff and threw him across the room. He immediately became petrified and tried to lower himself in a corner. "What the heck is going on?! Are you mad?!"

"Yes! My pups are dead, Humphrey! THEY'RE FRICKIN' DEAD!"

"How?!"

"You...! You brought us to the logsleding hill. That accident we had... KILLED THEM!"

"Fleet! Wait, wait, let's talk about this!"

"SURE! WHY NOT!" With my paw, I slammed his head against the ground again and again... again and again... and again and again... until his face was so puffy that he couldn't speak through his mouth! I stopped and laid low next to him. "Yes... let's talk..."

"...Ehhh... Ughhh..." He couldn't form words. Blood flowed out from his eyes and ears. His tongue was swollen from being punctured by his teeth, and some of his teeth were knocked off. Perfect... Let's end this.

"Here... you can talk to my offspring as well!" I struck one of his front legs and was ready to rip one of his paws off... but then... a voice I've never heard of aloud rippled the air and caused me to tremble and freeze.

"FLEET! STOP!" I looked out the entrance and saw... Magril... my only sister... horrified. Suddenly, thoughts of my father consumed my mind, and I fully became aware of what I was doing. A few seconds later, the doula from earlier showed up and saw the blood smeared on the walls and floor and blood that covered my muzzle and paws.

"What the...?! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! What happened in here?!" She looked at the body in front of me. "Who is that?"

"Is that Runt's dad?" said Magril. I spoke up.

"He's... he's the..." But I couldn't finish the sentence. I crashed to floor and frantically moved my eyes around. "All my pups are DEAD!" I shouted.

"Actually... I have some news," said the healer. She took a step closer. "One of them... we don't know how... recovered his breath..."

My heartbeat shot back up. I looked back at Humphrey... his eyes were swollen shut, and he was barely recognizable... I looked at him fiercely... He seemed to be taking his final gulps...


End file.
